


I Need a Daddy

by ILikeItLarry



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gay role play, M/M, Omegle Roleplay, Smut, its kind of Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeItLarry/pseuds/ILikeItLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a sixteen year old, who happens to be very horny. He decides to go on omegle on webcam. His tags include gaysex, daddy, roleplay, dicks. </p>
<p>Well he gets Louis, a horny thirty three year old (Married at that)... And he doesn't disappoint. </p>
<p>There might be a second part where Louis and Harry run into each other, on if I can get close to 10+ kudos and maybe one comment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts :) please send them in because I just love getting requests. If I do gets prompts I promise (only if you want) ill credit it to you.

"Want to fuck me?" Harry asks his best mate. 

"No." He answers. 

"I'm bored and horny." Harry groans. 

"I'll leave you to it." He leaves, not wanting to give into Harry's request. He's fucked Harry, and damn is Harry good at bottoming, but Harry is his friend. It's gotten to the point of awkwardness. 

"Your loss." Harry hisses. As soon as his friend leaves, he gets down to business. 

He immediately pulls down his trousers and briefs. "Fine, I guess I'll have to virtually settle." Harry grabs his laptop. 

'Gaysex, daddy, roleplay, dicks' he types in on the familiar site. He's done this so many times, it becomes a lifestyle. With his parents gone all the time, he often goes to make friends or to have a nice wank with someone. 

Harry hides his dick just in case there were some innocent twelve year olds. 

He has to skip plenty to get to a decent looking boy. 

"Hi!" Harry waves. 

"You like sucking cock?" The guys asks. 

"Love it." Harry answers. 

The black man whips out a rooster. "Fuck off." Harry nexted him. 

Harry gets connected to a guy who shared 'daddy'. 

"Hi, love." A gorgeous older man said. He had bluest of eyes and nice brown, long hair. The facial hair was such a turn on to Harry. 

He must have been in his late twentys-early thirtys. Harry loved older men. 

"Hey." 

"What's your name?" The blue-eyed man asks. Harry can tell he's touching himself. 

"Harry, yours?" Harry bit his lip. 

"Louis, but you can call me daddy."

"What do you want to do with me, daddy?" Harry asks nonchalant. 

"Want to make you suck daddy's big cock. Bet you'd like my cock." Louis responds. 

"Let me see your dick." Harry moans. 

Louis pulls off the duvet, showing his semi-hard cock. "Show daddy your pretty ass, baby."

Harry sets his laptop down, positioning it at a perfect angle. Harry crawls away, turning around to show his perfect ass. 

"Play with your hole, wanna see how tight you are." Louis begins stroking his cock. 

Harry puts a finger to his hole, and takes it away quickly, teasing his atm, daddy. Then he spreads his ass with both hands, stretching his hole like that. He begins touching his hole. 

"You like that, daddy? Want me to fuck my fingers, daddy?"

"God, yes, fucking love that. But you need to keep your ass open so daddy can get a beautiful view of it."

"But I need to be touched." Harry whines. 

"Stick two fingers in your ass, no lube- just spit."

"It's going to hurt, daddy."

"You deserve it for not obeying me. Now suck your fingers."

Harry does as said. He sticks both at the same time, wincing a bit. "Ohh yeah, baby, so good. Such a good slut." Louis comments. 

Harry begins fucking himself. 

"Imagine it being daddy's big cock. Fucking you so good, little slut."

"Uh, mmm, yeah." Harry moans fucking his fingers harder. He turns around and strokes his red and angry cock. 

"Look at how wrecked you are. You love daddy's cock. Look at it."

Harry moans at the view of Louis' big cock. Louis was stroking it faster. 

"Oh yeahyeahyeahyeah." Louis moans at Harry's dick. 

"Like my cock, daddy? It's hard for you. "

"Yeah baby, wish you could suck my cock." Louis tugs faster, making his cock throb more. 

"I would eat your cock so good, daddy."

"What would you do to my cock?"

"I'd take it so far down my throat. I would suck it so good. So good, daddy. Let you come all over my face."

"Oh, Harry, going to make daddy come." Louis strokes faster. 

"Come all over me. Want to taste you." Harry lets his tongue fall out and licks his lips. 

"Oh yeah baby. Uh uh uh uh." Louis moans, cuming on his stomach. 

Harry cums just at the sight of daddy cumming. 

"Yeah daddy so good." 

Harry looks down at the screen, noticing he had disconnected, but had gotten a number to text. 

"This oughta be good."


	2. Come and Spank Me, Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry texts the older guy, Louis, who he had met on OMEGLE one week ago. What happens when they Harry challenges Louis to come and punish him? ;)

A week later harry finally built up the courage to text Louis. What was a good conversation starter? Ohh, just a pic of his perfect plump ass. 

Harry:  
'Do you like that daddy?' 

Louis:  
'Who is this?' 

Harry frowns.  
Harry:  
'You don't remember? It's Harry, from OMEGLE.'

Louis:  
'Oh yes, Love, I miss your nice ass. Want to fuck it so bad.'

Harry sends another photo, this time wearing lace. 

Louis:  
'Mmmmm. Careful, my wife could see it.'

Harry:  
'What if I'm not careful?'

Louis:  
'Bad boys get punished. Would you like to be punished?'

Harry:  
'Yeah, make my ass red. While You make me choke on your big cock, daddy.'

Louis:  
'Look at how hard you make me.'

Louis sends a photo of his dick hard and red with cum leaking from the tip. 

Harry:  
'Mmmm, fuck my mouth til you cum all over my face.' 

Their conversations continued to consist of that type of material. Louis having to warn him that hi wife will find out if he proceeds to send nudes. And Harry begging to be punished. 

Then there were texts that were omitting sweetness and caring words. Louis would often say he wish he could spoil Harry. Harry saying he wished that Louis would come and cuddle him. 

Harry learned a lot of things about Louis. Like when Louis laughs, his eyes crinkle, only if it's a genuine laugh. 

Louis learned that Harry is lonely. That Harry has plenty of friends, but does not feel loved. 

For five months they sexted like lovers and texted like friends. Talked in the sweetest manor and moaned in the filthiest ways. 

"I can't wait forever, Louis, I need to meet you." Harry whined. 

"And you will." Louis grumbled. Louis couldn't let his precious little secret dump him. He invested too many feelings to my him go. 

"When?" 

"Next week. I'll fly out to see you. I could even stay a weeks!" Louis says in a giddy tone. 

"Are you serious?!?" Harry says in his happiest tone. 

"Yes, you know very well I have plenty of money to do just that!" Louis falls on his bed like a happy school boy. 

"What about your wife?!"

"Let's not worry about her."

One week later and Harry is on his way to pick up his thirty three year old lover. 

He can't help, but skirm around in his seat. What he is doing is so scandalous and his parents would be disgusted if they knew. Harry could give two fucks, given as he will be fucked good tonight. And tomorrow. An over the course of the rest of the week or two. 

"Where are you going?" Harry's prude mother asked. 

"Out."

"Okay, well your father and I are seemingly going to be gone for a while, for important matters." She said as she frowned. Only for two seconds. Then it was back to the judging look she always wore. 

"Leave the credit card this time, yeah?" Harry hated it when they left him without finances. 

Before anyone could answer, Harry ran to his car and backed out of the drive way quicker than a rabbit running from a fox. 

Harry pulls up to the airport nervously. He can't believe his actions. But those doubts leave his mind as he sees a very attractive older man through a large window. That had to be him. Louis Tomlinson. 

Harry puts a quarter into the meter and work his way over to the short man. God, was he sexy. 

"Hi daddy." Harry whispered behind Louis' ear. 

Louis quickly turns around to see who it had been. "Harry, even prettier in person. Come, mustn't let anyone hear us." 

Harry wants to hug Louis, but gets the impression that Louis did not want that, at least not right now. "Shall we then?" Harry leads them to the car. 

"What an extravagant car for a teenager. Wish I had your parents at that age." Louis buckles his seatbelt. 

"Not sure you would. They are rocks when it comes to nurture." Harry pulls out and drives along. 

"I have never loved as well." 

"Not even your wife?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Louis laughs. 

-  
-  
-

"Fuck me already." Harry moans against Louis' lips. 

"Shhh, aren't your parents home?"

"They left for a vacation type thing." Harry smirks. 

"Such a naughty boy, going to show me your room?" 

Harry connects their hot lips once again, regaining that touch. Louis moans into Harry's dominant state as he pulls Louis down a flight of stairs. 

Louis can hear a creak when Harry pushes his bedroom door open. Immediately, Louis pushes Harry onto his king sized bed. 

"What are you going to do to me, daddy?" Harry whines as he palms daddy's cock through the rough fabric. 

"Fuck you hard. Mhfm, so hard. So Fucking hard." Louis answers. Harry can already tell Louis loves plenty of dirty talk. 

"Are you going to spank me? Make my ass red?" Harry encourages as he unloops the belt attached to Louis' trousers. There's too much clothes. WHy are there so many clothes?

"Ohh, baby." Louis moans as his cock is taken by Harry's hot mouth. "Such a dirty mouth. Going to suck my cock with your dirty lips. Make my cock so dirty."

"Mmm." Harry moans on Louis' dick, which made Louis' cock twitch in Harry's mouth. 

Harry bobs fast on the now, very hard cock. He chokes himself down, making Louis moan like a porn star. 

"God, stop." Louis moans. Harry would not let off though. "I said stop." Louis roughly pulls Harry away from his throbbing member. 

"Sorry."

"You need to learn how to listen. Learn your lesson." Daddy growls. Harry knew what daddy meant so he knelt himself over daddy's lap. They quickly shuffled Harry out of his trousers and boxers. 

"I want you to count with every spanking. Got it, baby?" 

"Yes." Harry mumbles. 

"Yes, what?"

"Yes daddy." That went straight to Louis' dick. 

Harry felt a sharp pain on his ass. Daddy had showed no mercy. "One." 

"Uh, two." 

"Mmm, yeah, you like that?" 

"Five."

"Harder?"

"Eight."

"Such a nice red ass. Get up, I want to fuck you."

Harry obliges by taking off his shirt and getting on all fours, ready to be prepped. Harry hears Louis undoing his shirt. 

Daddy grabs his baby's bice ass. It was just so nice and firm. It's probably tight.

Daddy prods Harry's pink and puckered hole with two fingers. Two fingers were too much for Harry right now, but daddy didn't seen t get it and kept working Harry's tight hole. 

"Uh, fuck." Harry moans as Louis brushes Harry's prostate. 

"You like that? Bet you'd like my cock better." 

"Yeah, yeah, fuck me already." Harry grinds back on daddy's fingers. 

Daddy took that literal and rubbed his tip against his baby's hole. "Mmm. Maybe I should just tease your pretty little ass." He says as he reaches of the obvious lube, spreading it over his dick. 

"No, no, no."

"Just kidding." Louis grabs Harry's hips and forces his com inside of the tight ring of muscle. 

"Fuck!" Harry's screams. It burns. It burns badly. Tears almost surface. 

"Shit, are you okay?" Louis asks with concern. 

"Yeah, just fuck me." Harry recovers. 

Louis grabs Harry's shoulders and fuck into him mercisly. "Such a dirty boy, love so much cock in his ass, begging to be full."

Harry grinds back on Daddy's cock. Meeting every thrust. Everytime Louis' balls hit the back of his hard cock. 

"Touch yourself."

Harry tugs at his cock, mostly playing with his swollen head. 

"Uh, uh, uh,uh." Daddy moans with each thrust. "So fucking tight. Mm. Yeah."

"Daddy. Yeah. Fuck." Harry slurs as his prostate was hit repeatedly. 

"I'm going to cum in your ass." 

"Cum in my face, please, daddy."

"Shit, okay." Harry turns around so his face can be abused. 

"Yeah, fucking like that huh." Daddy moans as he tugs on his red and angry cock. 

Harry leans in and sucks the head, so he can speed it up. Daddy pulls his dick away so he can cum on his pretty baby's face. 

"Ah, fuck." Louis moans as he cums. The sight of Harry lapping it up sends mor cum on to Harry's hair. 

 

"Going-" Louis kisses Harry's neck. 

"To" kiss to Harry's left nipple. 

"Suck-" kiss to Harry's right nipple. 

"Your-" kiss over Harry's belly button. 

"Cock." Kiss on Harry's throbbing cock. 

"Daddy." Harry breathes as his cock is taken by his daddy. 

Louis twists his mouth over his lovers hard dick. He has never tried to make someone cum so hard in his life. 

He bobs his lips right on the head, his hands moving the base. 

Harry loses it when his precious daddy deep throats him. "I'm going to cum!" 

Louis swallows every last drop. 

-  
-  
-

"Tell me about you wife."

"She's beautiful." Louis answers. 

"Then why aren't there any children?"

"I don't love her. I can't put innocent kids through that."

"Oh. Why don't you divorce her. I could runaway with you." Harry traces a heart over Louis' chest. 

"You are sixteen, live a great life."

"So, then is you are married to a woman, does that mean to you are bi?" Harry genuinely wa curius over that. 

"I'm as gay as they come. I love dick way too much."

"Yeah, you give amazing head." Harry laughed. 

Harry knows that after these few weeks that this little fling will end. He knows men like Louis don't stay tied down to one lover. And Louis won't stay tied to Harry because Harry is so young and needs to live a life first. Before wanting to get a serious relationship with a man who technically alread has a life. 

So this was okay for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I literally did not expect how much positive feed back I would receive. Thank you lovelies so much! I hope you enjoyed this collection <3
> 
> Anyways I have read water sports smut. I'm still not sure how to feel about it. I don't know if I should write a one shot over it. I guess comment if you're into it. 


End file.
